Odd Awakening
by Chikanpo
Summary: Rin's liked her brother for a while now, little did she know that he felt the same. One morning, she wakes up to something somewhat awkward xD  The title is literal by the way  LenxRin Twincest. Twoshot. Please R
1. Rin's POV

**_A/N: Geez, I've been _extremely_ active on here lately ^^; Well, I've had the urge to write something fluffy for a while now. (That became apparent when I was writing chapter 9 for Escaping and it turned out waaay fluffier than I meant for it to xD) So yeah, this popped up cause of that. It's planned to be a twoshot, with this chapter being Rin's POV and the next one will be Len's. I hope you like it!_**

**_Warning: Twincest ahead._**

**_DISCLAIMER: These are really starting to annoy me -.- Are they even required?_**

* * *

**Odd Awakening - ~Rin's POV~**

My face heated up as he got closer. What was he doing! Oh, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Well, I'm pinned to the counter right now by my wonderful twin brother. I had just been making us a nice breakfast since our parents were out on a business trip and couldn't do it for us when he'd grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, pushing me against the counter and holding my shoulders against the cabinet above the counter (our cabinets are really low for some reason). His body was only about a foot or so from mine, and I could feel his breath hitting my face.

"L-Len?" I stuttered as he leaned a little closer. He smirked at me.

"Yes Rin?" He replied as he scooted a little closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly as I leaned back as far as the cabinet would let me. Len chuckled a little bit.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked quite seriously. I realized quickly that this was just one of his little games and decided to play along. I smirked back at him and placed my arms around his neck.

"What do you think I think you're doing?" He looked a little startled and jumped, not expecting that reaction from me. Hah! I beat you at your own game! His face contorted for a moment before it lit up again and he gave me a giant grin.

"I think you think that I'm playing a little game right now." He answered. Aww, way to ruin the fun brother.

"Yes, I figured that out. Can you let me go now so I can finish breakfast?" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that he was just playing a game. It's hard to admit, but I really really like him. As in not a brother type of like. Like like. Yeah. He pouted and let me go, and I immediately got back to breakfast, which consisted of waffles, a banana for Len and an orange for me. I had no clue what his obsession with bananas was for, but I know where my orange obsession comes from.

Every night that he comes to bed, usually after taking a shower, Len smells like oranges. Ever since I figured that out, oranges just kind of turned into my favorite food. Now that I think of it, I use banana scented body wash! Maybe Len's the same as me! Oh, but that's probably just hopeful thinking. Well I'm going to do an experiment!

That night I used the orange scented body wash rather than the banana just to see what he would do. I sat down on the couch next to him and started trying to pay attention to whatever movie he was watching, but it was boring. Sitting there with him was nice though. It was also nice that we could stay up as late as we wanted, our parents couldn't make us go to bed! You know, since they're not here. Otherwise if we disobey we're grounded till we're 30. Yeah.

I began to feel slightly tired, so I scooted a little closer to Len and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled, then paused for a second to sniff.

"Why did you use the orange one today? I thought you always grabbed the banana." Len stated. Hah, he did notice. Now I need an excuse. Crap. I thought for a moment before coming up with one.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Must've grabbed the wrong bottle." Len chuckled and patted me on the head.

"You're so spacy sometimes." I pouted and looked up at him.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired, lemme sleep." I mumbled, pushing my face into his neck. He smelled so nice. I felt his laugh through his neck before I heard it.

"Let's just go to bed then, I'm kinda sleepy myself." He began to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"No, I'm comfortable." I complained. "Just finish your movie, we'll go up when it's over." I told him. He just laughed again.

"It is over, see? The credits are going right now." He explained motioning towards the TV as I opened my eyes. The credits were indeed rolling. I sighed.

"Fine, let's go then." I mumbled, beginning to stand up. We both stood up, but as soon as I was upright, Len knocked my legs out from under me and picked me up bridal style. I glared up at him.

"I _can_ walk you know." He just laughed and began to carry me up the stairs to our room.

"Yeah, but you're tired. Can't have you falling over." He grinned as he opened our door with his foot. He closed it with his foot as well and all but tossed me onto the bed. I landed with an 'oooofff' and rolled onto my side. Len scooted in next to me and pulled me by the arm closer to him. I wrapped my arm over his back and snuggled my face into his neck while he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. Just our regular sleeping routine, but I love it. He's just so warm. "G'night Rin." He mumbled into my hair.

"Night Len." I mumbled into his neck, closing my eyes. I don't know about Len, but I fell asleep almost instantly. Len always seems to fall asleep after me for some reason, even if he's more tired than me.

The next day was rather uneventful to begin with, though it was nice to wake up and realize that there was no school since it was summer. We had gotten up and I had made breakfast, but Len had requested an orange instead of a banana! My hunch may be right after all! The rest of the day was rather boring, spent mostly in front of the TV since we couldn't actually think of anything to do. We headed up to bed as normal, and I decided that I had to think of something interesting to do the next day or I'd die of boredom. We went to our regular sleeping routine, and I fell asleep almost instantly. Yet again.

I'd figured that the next day would be nearly the same unless I could find something to do, but boy was I wrong. The way I woke was definitely interesting. I opened my eyes to see Len's face directly above mine, his eyes closed and his lips on mine. I had woken up to Len kissing me. Well, _that_ was new.

My eyes widened to the size of eggs when I realized what he was doing. This meant that he probably felt the exact same as me! I inwardly smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying myself immensely. I felt him begin to pull away too soon, and opened my eyes, seeing his open as well. As soon as he saw that my eyes were open, his widened a LOT and he jumped, pulling his head back quickly. With a face red as a tomato, he asked me a question.

"U-um. H-how long have you been a-a-awake?" He stuttered out, looking off to the side. I blushed slightly and looked to the side as well.

"Long enough to know that you kissed me…" I trailed off, looking back at him and smiling. He slowly turned his head back to me and smiled sheepishly. "I don't mind you know. You could've just done it when I was awake…" I admitted, lowering my eyes to the sheets.

"W-wait. Does that mean you..?" He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. He had a very hopeful look in his eyes, and I smiled at him.

"Y-yeah. I was really happy when I woke up to that…" I admitted, face turning bright red. Len's face broke into a huge grin.

"YES!" He shouted, pumping a fist into the air. I laughed at his excitement. Normally I'd be like that too, but I was still extremely surprised about waking up to him kissing me. I was about to reply, but I was silenced when his lips appeared on mine yet again. I blushed.

I could get used to this.

**_A/N: 0/0 So yeah. That was slightly awkward to write, but fun nonetheless! I've got great plans for Len's POV xD Look forward to it! _**

**_~Chika_**


	2. Len's POV

**_A/N: I don't know why, but I like writing in Len's POV a lot more than Rin's. Strange. Anyway, I figured I'd crank this out fast while I was still in the fluff writing mood, so I could focus on my other stories later. I personally like Len's POV better in this story xD You'll see why. Hope you like it!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: -Belch-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Odd Awakening - ~Len's POV~_**

Rin was making us a nice breakfast and I was bored just sitting there waiting. She wouldn't let me help out either. I'm sooooo bored, I need something to do! All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. I smirked and walked up to Rin and poked her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me questioningly and I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the hot cooking stuff towards me. Then I pushed her gently against the counter and pinned her shoulders to the cabinet above it.

It's just so fun to bug her with these little games! Sometimes I surprise her by pinning her to the bed or the couch and creep her out for a minute or two, then let her go. Then everything was perfectly normal. She's gotten used to these, so she probably already figured it out, but hey. It's still fun!

"L-Len?" She stuttered. It seems that she hasn't figured it out yet. I smirked as I leaned closer to her.

"Yes Rin?" I asked, scooting even closer. She began to lean back. Heh, I was doing good this time! She still hasn't figured it out.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she leaned back. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I smirked and leaned my head a little closer before realizing my mistake. That's what I say every time I do one of these games! I really should've come up with something more original… Now she's gonna call it out and the game'll be over…

"What do you think I think you're doing?" Her reply startled me a little. She was actually playing along! This could be fun, I just need to think of a reply… Gah! I can't get a good one. Oh, maybe I should make it seem like I'm not playing this time. I wish I wasn't, but I'd probably really creep her out if I was serious… Better just end it. Or not. We'll see. I grinned at her.

"I think you think that I'm playing a little game right now." That was the wrong thing to say obviously, since she frowned and tried to shrug me off.

"Yes, I figured that out. Can you let me go now so I can finish breakfast?" I pouted a little and let her go, even though I didn't want to. Sure I enjoyed playing around like that, but I really wished that it wasn't just playing. I really do love her, and not in a brotherly way either. Yeah, I know that it's wrong, but I don't really care. Deal with it people.

We ate breakfast quickly, and were bored nearly the rest of the day. Rin went up to take a shower, so I flipped through the channels and put on some random movie that was almost over. I couldn't wait until she got back down; after her showers she always smelled like bananas. Ever wonder where my favorite fruit came from? There's your answer.

I heard Rin come down the stairs and pretended to be paying attention to the movie. She sat down next to me and began to watch the movie, though I don't think she was really getting any of it. She scooted a little closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder; obviously she was tired. I looked down at her and smiled, but something seemed different. I sniffed her. Yeah, weird, I know. But she didn't smell like bananas, she smelt like oranges. It was really different.

"Why did you use the orange one today? I thought you always grabbed the banana." I stated. She sat there and contemplated for a minute.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Must've grabbed the wrong bottle." I chuckled and patted her head. She was just so cute sometimes.

"You're so spacy sometimes." She pouted and looked up at me.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired, lemme sleep." She mumbled as she pushed her face into my neck. It seems like my neck is a pillow to her, considering how much she does that. I laughed at her response.

"Let's just go to bed then, I'm kinda sleepy myself." I started to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"No, I'm comfortable. Just finish your movie, we'll go up when it's over." I glanced at the movie, and saw that it was actually over. I laughed; her eyes obviously were not open.

"It is over, see? The credits are going right now." I motioned toward the TV. She saw that and sighed.

"Fine, let's go then." We both stood up, but I immediately scooped her up bridal style and began carrying her. She glared at me.

"I _can_ walk you know." I laughed as I headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, but you're tired. Can't have you falling over." I grinned as I kicked our door open softly, and closed it as well once we were in. I walked up to the bed and basically tossed her onto it. We were already in our night clothes, seeing as we always change into them after taking a shower. I rolled onto the bed next to her and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck yet again, and I buried my face into her hair. It was so weird that she smelt like oranges, but hey. I like that smell now too.

"G'night Rin." I mumbled into her hair. She mumbled back into my neck.

"Night Len." I just laid there for a few minutes, waiting for her to fall asleep. After a few minutes I began to whisper.

"Hey, are you still awake?" She made no response, so it was safe to assume that she was already deep asleep. Cuddling was one of our nightly routines, but I had my own that she didn't know about. I couldn't help it. Nearly every night since about a month ago, I've done it. I quietly and carefully tilted her head away from my neck towards mine. Her sleeping face was just so cute I had to smile. I closed my eyes and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. I pulled away shortly after; smiling softly as I gently pushed her head back into my neck. I could now fall asleep happily.

I always seemed to wake up before her every morning for some reason. She was just a big sleeper I guess. Of course, I couldn't help myself in the mornings either, she was just too cute. I'd check to make sure she was really asleep, and then I'd kiss her. Every morning. Gah! I wish I could do it when she was awake, but she'd probably just get freaked out. I'm already pushing it by what I'm doing now… She's bound to find out sooner or later. She woke up about ten minutes after I had and gave me a big smile. I of course, smiled back.

The day was another rather boring one, though I had an orange rather than a banana with breakfast since I couldn't get the smell out of my head. Think I confused Rin a little with that, but oh well. Pretty much the entire day was in front of the TV yet again, and the day went rather fast. We really need something to do or we're gonna die of boredom over summer. We went to bed and she fell asleep quickly as always. She seemed to be in a lighter sleep though, so I decided to forego the kiss, not wanting to wake her up accidentally. I sighed and hugged her a little closer, trying to fall asleep.

I'd managed to fall asleep quicker than I thought I would, and of course I woke up before her yet again. She still looked to be in a somewhat light sleep, but I figured I could risk it. I was extra careful about tilting her head; to be sure she wouldn't wake up. I smiled and leaned down, giving her a nice soft kiss. My eyes were closed, and my lips lingered a little longer than usual; it just felt different this time, nicer somehow. I pulled back slowly and opened my eyes, which then widened to extreme levels. Rin's eyes were open too.

I jumped and sharply pulled my head back, face immediately flushing.

"U-um. H-how long have you been a-a-awake?" I stuttered as I looked off to the side.

"Long enough to know that you kissed me…" She replied as she looked back at me and smiled. I slowly turned my head back to her and smiled sheepishly, face still bright red. "I don't mind you know. You could've just done it when I was awake…" My eyes widened as hers lowered towards our sheets. I think that means that she likes me too! What are the odds of that? I decided to confirm it for myself.

"W-wait. Does that mean you..?" She wasn't looking at me, so I tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. I was hoping so badly that I was right. She smiled at me.

"Y-yeah. I was really happy when I woke up to that…" She blushed beet red. I felt an overwhelming wave of happiness wash over me and I threw my fist into the air and shouted.

"YES!" Rin laughed and looked like she was about to speak, but I was too happy to care what she was going to say. I quickly leaned forward and gave her another huge kiss.

Life just got a whole lot better.

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah, thats it for my twoshot. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how I did. Maybe give a couple of suggestions for oneshot's I could do later. I like writing oneshots xD (or two or threeshots for that matter. All work for me)_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_~Chika_**


End file.
